Ketidakrasionalan
by wisteriapinetree
Summary: Semua terjadi dan mengalir begitu saja—kalau dipikir, tak masuk akal juga. Pagi, siang, sore, sama saja. Namun Rin juga punya harapan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpinya yang tidak rasional lagi. /"Gue kan udah bilang di grup chat, Sayang." Dia mau mati rasanya.


"Nih, buat kamu."

Bola mata terputar hanya sekali. Tiga tangkai bunga tulip kuning sintetis tidak berpindah tangan. Yang dipanggil, sampai kapan jua tak memberi respon berlebih. Hey, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pemuda dengan bibir manis sepertinya—tidak, tidak, tentu saja bukan dalam arti sebenarnya.

Senyum terlukis. "Aku serius."

 _Yang bener aja_ , pikirnya. Dalam hatinya, tidak ada satu titik pun yang melebur. _Bohong lagi? Ingin buat aku tertawa? Kamu berhasil, tenang._ "Kamu serius? Aku sayang kamu." Gurauan harus dibalas dengan gurauan lagi. Sebelum tangannya terulur, serentetan kalimat terdengar lagi dari mulutnya; "jangan bercanda terus, _please_."

Wajahnya menampakkan kemenangan—ketika tangkai itu tak lagi ada di genggamannya, ketika dia mengatakan, "Aku serius, tolong simpen bunga itu di deket jendela, dong." Lalu dia tertawa.

Yang dihadapannya juga tertawa. _Apa selamanya akan seperti ini?_

"Oh, iya—" satu jeda sengaja diciptakannya agar menghela semua tanda tanya. "dari sekarang, kita nggak perlu bohong lagi, ya?"

"Oh? Sekalipun cuma buat bahan tertawaan?" _Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

Anggukan itu jelas namun semakin pudar di penglihatannya, seiring jarum jam berputar, seiring awan berjalan di luar sana—dan seiring akal sehatnya kembali.

* * *

 **vocaloid © yamaha corporation; kagamine rin & len © crypton future media; **saya tidak mendapat keuntungan secara materi dalam membuat fiksi ini.

peringatan **: bahasa tidak baku dalam percakapan (** silahkan pergi bagi yang anti **);** mungkin ini cerita _**pasaran**_ atau _ **mainstream**_ **;** dan **jangan mengharapkan banyak scene romance** karena sebenernya ini bukan romance (#diinjek).

 **selamat membaca!**

* * *

Tatkala itu beberapa persen dari seluruh bagian matahari telah berada tepat di samping timurnya; sedang dia masih sibuk menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kelopak mata, memaksanya agar terbuka. Cahaya pagi adalah hal yang akan paling dirindukannya setiap kali pulang dari dunia mimpi.

 _'Tadi mimpi apa, sih?_ 'pikirnya dalam akan membuatnya tidak lupa, tenang saja.

Beberapa derajat dari tempat asalnya, jarum jam bergerak—padahal tiada jarak yang kian aksa atau bahkan mendekat.

 _"Tapi ujung jarum jam tetep aja dibilang bergerak terhadap porosnya walaupun jaraknya tetep sama. Makanya itu memori jangan dipake buat nginget wajah gebetan mulu," dulu begitu katanya._

Rin mengingatnya secara mendetail. Wajah tirus, mata bulat dengan selaput pelangi sewarna samudera yang jernih, hidung kecil yang menggemaskan, juga bibir merah muda nan manis—sekali lagi, ini bukan denotasi (atau memang iya?). _Eh?_

Ini sudah setengah dekade sejak terakhir kali bertemu pandang. Hal itu memiliki artian seperti apa? Ingatannya tidak sedikit jua melemah? Atau yang lain? Tidak tahu juga.

Materi fisika yang mendadak menyambar otaknya tadi membuat memorinya bekerja lebih keras. Hasilnya, sebuah wajah polos (oh, tidak juga) terlukis sempurna di dinding batinnya. Sejak tadi Rin telah mengingatnya dengan sempurna.

 _'Kita gak perlu bohong lagi, ya.'_

Rin tidak berbohong bahwa dia ingat mendadak.

Tangannya mengacak-acak meja. Sebuah benda komunikasi dicarinya segera. Dengan cepat dia menggeser-geser layar ketika yang dicari telah ditemukan. Membuka akun sosial media, mendapati delapan notifikasi (abaikan seratus pesan yang belum dia baca, itu tentu saja sampah di grup _chat_ dari teman-teman sekolahnya dulu—"Oh, sifat kekanakan kalian belum hilang juga, ya," katanya).

 _'De-delapan?! Tidak biasanya.'_ Tentu saja dia tidak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk mengira-ngira apa isinya.

Jika ini bisa disebut kebiasaan, ah, anggaplah saja begitu—Rin membaca notifikasi yang diterimanya dari bawah ("yang lebih dulu, harus didahulukan," katanya suatu hari). Memindai; itu tekniknya. Dia tidak tahu, tetapi, semua mengatakan bahwa, 'namamu disebut dalam sebuah komentar.' Ah.

Sekali lagi dia membaca. Lupakan teknik memindai, cobalah untuk lebih teliti. Namun dia tetap saja membacanya dari bawah—yeah, dari bawah.

[ **Len Kagamine** meninggalkan komentar untuk saya ] [ **Gakupo Kamui** meninggalkan komentar untuk saya ] [ **Miku Hatsune** meninggalkan komentar untuk saya ] [ **Luka Megurine** meninggalkan komentar untuk saya ]

Sudah. Dia tidak mampu lagi membacanya. Semakin atas tidak ada yang mencolok, berbeda, tidak ada—semua sama meski memiliki nama pengirim yang berubah-ubah.

Dipilihnya tulisan yang mencantumkan nama belakang yang persis seperti miliknya (tidak ada maksud lain, sungguh). Proses berjalan kira-kira dua detik, muncul sederetan kata-kata. Matanya membulat nyaris sempurna—oh, sedikit lagi.

 **[** **Len Kagamine**

28 Apr 21.47

Heh, mulai sekarang kalian gak usah nyebut gue jones. BULAN DEPAN GUE TUNANGAN HA jangan lupa dateng woy, alamat nanti nyusul. **]**

'Wah, tinggal gue dong yang sendirian,' pikirnya. Dia berpikir lagi; bagus juga. Layar digulir secara paksa, cepat, tidak peduli ada kalimat apa yang dia lewati. "Buset dah, komentarnya bejibun gini. Seheboh itu ya acara dia? Ah, dari dulu juga dia heboh mulu."

Ketika kedua ibu jarinya bersiap untuk mengetikkan kalimat yang telah disiapkannya sedari pertama membaca, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik sedikit. **[** Tapi gue masih penasaran. Eh **Rin Kagamine** , beneran itu? **]**

Alis pirang yang berada di kiri sedikit naik. "Ngapain nyebut gue?" bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan takut-takut ada yang mengira dia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena berbicara sendirian ketika matahari baru terbit. Layar digulir lagi—kali ini ke atas. Membaca percakapan sejak awal tidak ada salahnya sama sekali.

Yah, dari atas pun sudah janggal. Seperti sungai; jika hulunya tercemar, bagaimana nasib hilirnya?

[ **Gumi Nakajima** , 28 Apr 21.50, kapan? terus cewek mana yang mau sama elu? pengen tau gue ]

Bukan, salah, bukan baris itu. Ibu jarinya menggulir layar lagi.

[ **Len Kagamine** , 28 Apr 21.51, bulan depan gue bakal tunangan sama... siapa ya? **Rin Kagamine** , sini lu. tuh udah gue panggil orangnya. ]

"Kampret," desisnya. Matahari semakin naik seiring otaknya berputar-putar. Kata-kata membuatnya gila. Rin kembali membaca percakapan kawan-kawannya meski bibirnya sudah tidak tahan untuk berteriak, "AMPUN, KAPAN ELU WARAS SIH, LEN?"

Tentu saja semua pun dapat menerka apa yang menjadi kelanjutannya. Enam akun milik enam pemilik yang berbeda seakan kompak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggukanan huruf-huruf kapital (yeah, huruf kapital itu menyenangkan) seraya sesekali menyebut nama akunnya—seakan memanggilnya agar ikut berbincang.

[ **Rin Kagamine** , 29 Apr 05.39, TOLONG PANGGIL DOKTER JIWA. SEKARANG JUGA. **Len Kagamine** , alamat rumah lu masih yang dulu kan? ]

* * *

"Ibu bilang apa?"

Suara-suara orang berbicara terdengar memekakkan telinga dari arah televisi. Volume diatur setinggi mungkin—tentu saja, pasti. Si gadis berambut pirang, Rin, tidak menoleh satu derajat jua dari posisinya. Terlalu nyaman.

Rinto menyipitkan matanya yang sewarna dengan milik adiknya. Televisi dimatikan paksa. "Gue ngomong dengerin kek."

"Fuh, dari tadi gue denger, kampret. Cuma kagak tau aja mau jawab apaan," gerutu Rin sembari mengambil remot di sebelah kanannya. Televisi menyala bersamaan dengan peluncuran kalimat, "lagian elu nanya yang jelas dikit, kenapa?"

Kedua bola mata biru melirik ke arah layar yang tidak hitam lagi, kembali ke semula ketika dia baru ke sini. "Tuh baca memo di meja deket telepon," katanya seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Mager."

Rinto tidak ada niat untuk membawakan catatan untuk adiknya, tentu saja. Di atas sofa, layar ponsel menyala diikuti getaran singkat. Sebelum si pemilik menyadarinya, tangan Rinto telah di sana. "Cie ada notif." Mengambil benda itu, dia membuka kunci (karena kuncinya hanya pola berbentuk angka dua, tahu?). "Rumah gue masih yang du—"

"Balikin sini." Ponsel berpindah tangan. Rin mencubit pergelangan tangan kakaknya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari sebelah kiri, sebelum mengatakan, "kurang kerjaan lu bacain notif orang."

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi setelah ini, pemuda itu diam-dia mengintip dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel adiknya ("Kakak gue emang kurang kerjaan," komentar Rin dalam hatinya setiap saat).

Entahlah, mungkin ada rasa bosan juga jika hanya mengintip—melihat segala yang dilakukan adiknya. "Rin, baca nih."

Secarik kertas dengan ukuran luas sekitar empat sentimeter pangkat dua (kuadrat, persegi, atau apalah itu) terulurkan tepat menutupi layar ponselnya. Rin meliriknya. Kata per kata dibaca masuk menuju otaknya untuk diproses secara kilat.

Rinto tidak tahu apa perlakuannya keterlaluan atau bagaimana.

Detik selanjutnya, kertas satu carik tidak lagi di pandangannya; yang ada layar ponsel dengan dua belas digit nomor dan lambang telepon berwarna hijau tanda panggilan tengah dilakukan.

 _[Rin, maaf mendadak. Kamu bisa dateng ke sini? Nanti Ibu kirim alamatnya lewat pesan. Oh, atau anter aja sama Rinto.]_ Suara dari seberang sana.

"H-ha? Eh aku sibuk, Bu," Rinto yang merasa namanya tersebutkan langsung berkata tanda membantah seraya bertingkah seolah dia akan pergi selama beberapa hari—mengambil tas kemah, dan benda-benda lain yang kurang berguna. Padahal dia sadar bahwa ibunya tidak akan melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

Rin memutar kedua bola mata birunya. "Dih, palingan mau pacaran, Bu," katanya dengan nada malas.

 _[Rinto, anterin aja kenapa sih.]_

Suara tawa yang sengaja ditahan terdengar.

"Adek sialan," umpat Rinto pelan, nyaris berbisik. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin umpatannya terdengar ke seberang sana.

"Eh emangnya mau ada apa ke sana?"

 _[Pokoknya dateng aja dulu ke sini. Ya udah, Ibu tunggu di sini ya.]_

Panggilan tertutup tanpa kata salam. Rin membatin, _emang buru-buru banget ya?_

* * *

Ketika itu kedua pintu depan mobil dengan cat hitam mengilap terbuka. "Gue kayaknya kenal daerah ini," Rin melepaskan gumamannya ke udara.

Kedua bahu Rinto terangkat sedikit—tampaknya bukan ketidaksengajaan. "Ya, kalau gue ga tau apa-apa, ya." Mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar, mendadak siluet pemuda seumuran adiknya terlihat oleh kedua matanya. "Ini rumah cowok?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Kedua alis pirang tertaut ketika Rin mengumpat pelan, "Emang mau ngapain sih, gue disuruh ke sini segala."

"Lu mau dijodohin kali."

"Diem aja lu." Matanya menatap penuh kejengkelan ke arah kakaknya (meskipun yang ditatap tentu saja takkan sadar sebab dirinya tidak tengah memandang ke samping). "Omong-omong, lu tau ini rumah cowok dari mana?"

Tanpa bicara. Tangan kanannya terulur sementara telunjuknya teracung menuju satu arah—dia rasa Rin dapat mengartikan isyaratnya.

"Ampun, kok gue baru sadar. Ini kan rumahnya si Len," kata-kata itu terlontar bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan di dahi atas kesadarannya sendiri. Rin rasa kakaknya akan mengucapkan sesuatu setelah ini tetapi diambilnya kesempatan bicara dengan cekatan, "Iya, Len yang tadi." Seolah dia dapat membaca apa yang akan ditanyakan.

Mendadak dia yang diperhatikan membiarkan kepalanya tertoleh. "Rin? Udah nyampe?" serunya dengan suara yang bisa saja terdengar bahkan hingga radius berbelas-belas meter.

 _Serius sudah satu dekade sejak terakhir melihat?_

Benar, bukankah begitu? Ingatannya terlalu kuat dalam hal serupa seperti ini. Wajahnya tiada yang berubah drastis—dan tentu takkan ada yang tidak mengingat kecuali jika memanglah apa-hubungannya-denganku begitu. ' _Malah sepertinya masih serupa,'_ pikirnya, _'kecuali_ _suara_ _itu.'_ Ya ... tentu saja itu bukan suatu ketidakwajaran dalam diri seorang lelaki.

"Oh, iya, gue ga disapa," pelan katanya; si laki-laki nan tiada berelasi dengan kisah yang ini. Namun bukan artinya dia tidaklah penting.

Rin yang tidak pernah mau mengerti dan mengalami siatuasi semacam ini sekali-kali—apalagi berkali-kali!—tak tahu harus tertawa atau apa. Matanya melirik tajam ke samping. _'Plis, lu gak usah malu-maluin_ ,' batinnya berteriak tak tahan.

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah agar jarak antar pijakan si empunya—Len, dan dua manusia di sana tidak lagi berjauhan. "Sumpah gue ga bohong," katanya tiba-tiba, "kita dulu pernah janji ga akan bohong, ya, 'kan?"

Kedua alis pirang itu tertaut, lagi, Rin tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal semacam itu (tetapi ini hari yang membingungkan, sungguh!). _Janjijanjijanji—apa lagi_? Menghela oksigen sekali, dia bertanya, "Terus elu tau gitu alesan kenapa gue disuruh dateng ke sini tiba-tiba?"

Len terkikik dalam masa beberapa detik, sebelum kembali bersikap seperti yang halnya terjadi dan mengatakan, "Gue 'kan udah bilang di grup, Rin Sayang. Elunya gak percaya, sih." Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

Rin tidak tahu harus memasang wajah yang menyiratkan rasa jijik atau melengkungkan bibir tanda bahagia—hah, meski bagaimana juga dia tetap memiliki harapan bahwa ini kenyataan.

"Permisi," setelah sekian lama merasa transparan, Rinto berkata, "gue mau ke mobil dulu, ada yang ketinggalan." Kemudian dilakukannya hal yang tadi disebutkan.

Bukan karena batin mereka terikat. Namun Rin tahu pastilah kakaknya tengah tertawa di alam sana—maksudnya, di dalam sana.

* * *

 **〜おわり〜**

* * *

 **a/n: ...maaf, nggak sengaja openingnya dibuat ngedrama soalnya saya ngetiknya sambil baper** (hush) **.**

 **oke, saya tau ini absurd tingkat galaksi bima sakti. tapi walau bagaimana juga, saya nggak yakin kalau ini ditaruh di genre humor soalnya ini sama sekali nggak ada lucu-lucunya, yang ada 4L4Y, hiks. berhubung kalau ditaruh di genre angst itu lebih nggak masuk akal** (ya iyalah. ini orang minta dibegal keknya) **, dan berhubung juga ini awalnya cuma imajinasi saya tentang temen—** istilah kerennya friendfic gitu **—jadi, mungkin lebih pas kalau saya cantumin parody di kolom genre.**

 **terakhir; jika ada** kesamaan ide, kesalahan pengetikan, kalimat yang membingungkan, alur terlalu cepat, cerita tidak masuk akal, atau **kesalahan** lainnya **, harap maklumi dan saya minta maaf** atas ketidaknyamanannya (coba bacanya yang ditebalkan ajalah biar nggak ribet) **.**

 **saya kebanyakan catatan kayaknya** (dan semuanya nggak penting, juga) **. udah aja deh ya, daripada jadi lebih panjang dari cerita. akhir kata,** _ **terima kasih**_ **buat yang udah baca c':**

(p.s.: omong-omong, ada yang bisa tebak sosial media apa yang dimaksud? duh, pertanyaan nggak berguna.)


End file.
